rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonkaspare
Lieutenant wonkaspare is a decorated veteran and officer in the USCMC. Serving since Febuary 2012, he was the 4th oldest marine in the Corps. He is also the CEO and Head Engineer of Wonka's Arms Factory which has produced up to 10 firearms and 3 Vehicles. Despite lacking the production/development rate of Armat Battlefield Industries , Wonka's Arms Factory focuses on trying to make the most appealing/innovative-like designs with quality. Service History wonkaspare originally served in Jenkien's UNSC as a marine and was nearly accepted as an ODST but his corrupt CO's forced him to leave the group. A colonial marine (who's name is forgotten through time) becomes wonkaspare's friend and recruits him in the USCMC in mid Febuary of 2012. Just a few weeks before the famed General Ristoreipas "dies". wonkaspare quickly rose through the ranks of the marines, in just a few months he made it to Gunnery Sergeant where he served as an effective field officer for half a year. During this time, he has gained the trust and befriends many HRs including max993, alaricwolf, quaker45, Lolmate , BLO2XUS, and darkspiritwolf. Also he started tinkering around with Studio and learned the basics of building on his own. This quickly made it a major part his roblox life as he begins designing some vehicles, buildings, and guns. His love for building led him to create one of the first training bases for USCMC, and many of today's vehicles and weapons. When Commandant quaker45 went inactive, the USCMC was in turmoil. wonkaspare was one of the few that remained active and helped the USCMC to recover from it's inactivity. Seeing his loyalty and commitment, General alaricwolf promotes wonka up to Captain. quaker returned after a few months and starts the process of reformation in the group. wonka contributed to it by hosting multiple combat trainings at his training base "USCMC war games". Sometime in late 2012, the USCMC began raiding WIJ's Outpost Vermillion constantly. Wonka's experience in being a field officer allowed him and the marines to win multiple raids. It was also during this time that wonka became an incredibly vicious fighter. One time when his squadmates were pinned down, wonka begain mowing down WIJ's by the dozen which had them focus all attention on him. This gave the USCMC time to regroup and launch a counter-attack which eventually lead to the capture of the base, amazingly wonka survived wave after wave of WIJ soldiers and racked up to 200+ kills in that single raid. The USCMC again goes through another inactive period and wonka again is one of the leaders who helped the USCMC recover. During this time he was promoted to Colonel and then to Lt. General. quaker's leave was shorter this time so the problem wasn't as significant, when he came back a new golden age of activity started but it was the beginning of wonka's inactivity. wonka's laptop broke down in the months after the WIJ campaign and is unable to get onto places. This forced him to take a desk job which he reluctantly accepts. It remained like this until the end of the RAA/UNSC - UWF war 4 months later when he got a new computer. In this time period, the USCMC had major relations with other groups. UMOA and USCMC became hostile to each other and began throwing insults. Also at the same time, the United World Federation was created and both UMOA and USCMC joined. Even if they were technically "allies" they hated each other and nearly went to war if it weren't for wonka's quick actions. Moments before the USCMC started raiding UMOA, wonka contacted Horatio, the Grand Potentate of the UWF and forced a truce between the two groups. wonka also won the first logo design contest for the UWF which helped the USCMC gain recognition despite being one of the least developed groups in it at the time. The UNSC and it's ally RAA started blaming the mobile bloxxers for it's Admin Abuse which messed up the ranks of every personnel in the group. This started a the RAA/UNSC - UWF war, wonka organized all of USCMC's forces for war and acted as an alert system so that the Colonial Marines can drop in and reinforce UWF forces quickly. Months after the RAA/UWF has been won, a hacker by the name of Inanity steals multiple IP addresses from Officers in order to take control of USCMC. Seeing himself as a liability (since he is one of the most highest ranking at the time) and does not wish to be used as leverage against the USCMC. wonka decides to retire from the corps and also to work on his ill-fated group Dominion Corporation. ~2-3 months later~ Darkspiritwolf misses wonka's cuddly little face and pleads with him to return to the Corps. Dark has also offered to help restore wonka's former status of Lt. General if he returns. Enticed by the new tech that is coming along and longing to serve in the clan he once loved. wonka re-enlists but does not want to take back his original rank (reasons uknown). Instead he opts to go through the ranks of the USCMC and soon reaches SMCM. And after multiple successful raids/defenses he is promoted to Lieutenant. He also starts a new weapons company, and it becomes (arguably) the second most successful weapons contracter in the group (behind Armat). Present Day wonkaspare has officially retired from the USCMC. Currently building whatever he feels like and sometimes visiting USCMC bases. ~12/22/13~ Wonka completes a prototype for the MA32 AAV and gives the AX-13 Super Aerospace Fighter to cravitus. ~12/23/13~ Wonka joins the counter-offensive at UNSC's Crown System. Despite losing the server, he and the other marines made it a costly small victory for the UNSC. Many of the marines in the server gain at least 50 kills in the first hour with minimal casualties. As more UNSC reinforcements pour in and with the USCMC running short on manpower (all officers but wonka leaves). Wonka and his small band of marines (Cosl, csjackson, sparky) puts up a final last stand at the Alpha CP. It took the UNSC (20+ strong) nearly 30 minutes to just push through the gate and not without massive casualties. Wonka with a sniper rifle puts down fire at the entrance and kills at least 50+ UNSC grunts (including multiple kills against HRs) while the others resist with close quarters weapons and gains many kills as well. Only when the UNSC finally overruns their defences with their superior manpower did they pull out. Trivia -When wonka was a Lt. General, he accepted some of the officers today into the corps like scaryblokhead, fox6095 and cravitus (although rejected once because he didn't have the uniform). -Along with kaihardy, he set the record for the most armored kills in a raid (14 tanks, 15 humvees, and numerous amounts of infantry) with wonka as the driver. Also set the record for longest AT rocket kill with the IFV30A1 at Installation Otion. -When wonka won the UWF logo contest, it enraged the UMOA since they were enemies with the USCMC at the time. -The free model smartgun wonka made a year ago is actually a modified MG42 model he found (by deleting some bricks) and replaced the original scripts with raycasts. -Wonka has multiple armor paints. The dragon armor paint's chinese characters directly translates to "Kick Ass" -Wonka and Cravitus had an imaginary rivalry between their imaginary weapons companies, WAF and Armat. -Probably the only asian CO in the USCMC history. Category:Characters